Peek
by Cereal-Killa
Summary: "Turn around. And no peeking."


**Peek**

"Turn around. And no peeking."

:::By:::Cereal:::Killa:::

Courtney found herself in a compromising position.

She had never liked peeling off her clothes. Not even in front of her own mirror. It was just… awkward, weird, and much too cold. She enjoyed clothes. They were nice. They kept her covered, safe, and warm.

So as Duncan sat in the bed behind her, she wasn't sure what to do.

See, she and Duncan had been sharing small sexual encounters- nothing big, mind you, just a few small things. Maybe Duncan might slip his hand under her clothes and cop a feel, and Courtney often grabbed hold of his… parts that caused him to hiss in need. It was little things like this that the two teens kept doing that had led to them running upstairs the first moment they were alone.

And that was how they got here. Because, you know, there is this thing about most sexual encounters. They are usually better and much more arousing when you're _naked_.

This was why Courtney was standing in front of Duncan right now. His parents were out at dinner- the house was there for the night. It was one of those things that seemed great, but once you got there, you were a bit hesitant.

Courtney wasn't sure what was about to happen, but she knew that she wanted. She was nervous, but she could already feel her blood starting to pulse quicker. All in all, she didn't really know how exactly she was going to strip in front of him.

"Could you… maybe leave the room for a second?" Duncan raised a brow at her, and Courtney realized exactly how stupid that sounded. "I…" The words were caught in the back of her throat, along with her composure and pride.

Blue eyes met her own as he slowly lifted himself off the bed. He gave her a small smile, walking towards her and whispering for her to close her eyes. "Turn around. And no peeking."

As nervous as she was, Courtney complied and took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

Light fingers grazed her hips, running down the length of her thigh and squeezing a few parts of her. She felt lips press to the side of her neck, his soul patch rubbing against her shoulder as he nibbled her throat. She let out a whimper as he pulled her shirt over her head, running his fingers along the underside of her bra.

He kissed down her back until she felt his fingers undo the clasp of her bra, as he let it fall to the floor by her feet. He licked where the clasp had been before, wrapping his arms around her and to her breast. She had to bite her lip when he took one of her nipples in between his finger, kneading it lightly. "Duncan…" She let out breathlessly.

Once he was finished with her upper body, she felt his hands slide down, his lips kissing both her hips before she heard her zipper being pulled down.

Her pants fell to her knees easily, and she stepped out of them to kick them away, although Duncan had to hold her to keep her from falling over, she was shaking so nervously. He rubbed his hands on her inner thighs, his teeth grasping her panties and pulling them down torturously slow. She felt the cold air around her, creating goose bumps on her skin.

At this point, Courtney couldn't help but put all her weight on Duncan, who was happy to oblige. With her eyes still closed, she felt him slowly lay her onto the bed. He whispered something in her ear, and Courtney gasped when she felt his finger start teasing her opening. Her eyes fluttered open, and he smiled at her, winking. "You opened your eyes. Bad girl." He leaned down to her womanhood and breathed in deeply. "You smell good."

Biting her lip, she laid her legs over Duncan's shoulder. He let out a small purr, and Courtney threw her head back as she felt something wet and quick move into her opening. She almost melted when she realized it was Duncan's tongue.

Maybe it was because she had never felt something that pleasing, but she automatically forgot pretty much everything that had been going through her mind except Duncan. His tongue was agile, the muscle darting in and out of her.

Sticking one blunt finger in her and moving his mouth to her clit, he took another deep breath, taking her scent in once again. He didn't know why, but for some reason, she made him animal like. He loved everything about her- the way her cheeks went red, the way she always fought with him. The pure smell of her was absolutely intoxicating.

Two fingers was enough to bring her to the edge, letting loose a strangled scream as she came. Duncan left the fingers in, letting her ride out her orgasm, as her body spasmed for a few seconds before relaxing in pleasure. He slipped his fingers out of her, giving her a smirk.

Panting heavily, Courtney couldn't help but let out a small sigh, looking to him with lust. Maybe no clothes wasn't so bad after all.

**Authors Notes**:

…

So…

Was it just me, or was that insanely awkward? Dear lord. Oh my god. I just wrote some Duncan/Courtney smut. Omigod. OH MY GOSH! I feel so… so… dirty!

If this sucked, I am so, so, so deeply sorry! I can't believe I actually wrote this. It was fun though. *smiles nervously* You guys don't hate me, do you?

Ugh!

OK, well, thanks for reading!


End file.
